Fawn
Fawn is a Latina animal talent fairy from the Disney Fairies franchise. She is the closest to Tinker Bell in personality and expresses her desire for her to be happy, which she suggests is into tinkering. Like other fairies, she is a vegetarian because she likes animals, but thinks eating animals is killing animals. She was voiced by America Ferrera in the first movie and is now voiced by Angela Bartys. She resembles Peter Pan, if he was a girl. Personality Fawn is a rascally yet beautiful tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She’s always ready to play and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her, being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove. She is fluent in most animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. As said before, Fawn is a tomboy and one of the things she takes a disliking to is getting herself gussied up. As a caretaker of animals, Fawn has shown to have a strong motherly side, especially seen when she's dealing with baby birds, as she is known to assist the parenting bird in teaching the babies how to fly. She is also said to be the youngest of Tink's closest friends. Physical appearance Like all fairies and sparrow men, Fawn is small and hand-sized. She has a slender figure and sports an orange and brown dress with orange-yellow curl shoes. She also has a Hispanic-looking appearance. She has fair skin, light freckles, long braided light brown hair, and amber eyes. In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue and in the beginning of Pixie Hollow Games, Fawn's outfit was different. Here, she wore a yellow-orange shirt and shorts, no shoes and had a green ankle bracelet. Her shirt also had brown spots all over it, resembling the patterns of a cheetah or leopard. Film appearances ''Tinker Bell Fawn is first seen at Tinker Bell's birth, along with many other fairies and sparrow men, to see what talent Tink is destined to become. Tinker Bell was destined to become a tinker fairy, though the desire to go to the mainland alongside the nature-talent fairies, gave Tink the urge to change her talent. Like her friends Rosetta, Iridessa, and Silvermist, Fawn is against Tinker Bell's desire to change talents but goes through with it anyway to help her friend. Fawn attempts to teach Tinker Bell how to teach baby birds the art of flight, which requires patience and coordination, something Tinker Bell lacked at the time. Instead, the lesson led to a deadly hawk attack, and results in another failure for Tinker Bell talent-changing mission. Later on, Fawn and the others spot Tinker Bell fixing a ballerina music box she found, which proves to Fawn and the others that Tinker Bell is indeed meant to become a tinker fairy. At the film's climax, Tinker Bell accidentally unleashes sprinting thistles, as a result of Vidia's plot to ruin the tinker. The thistles destroy all of the festivities meant for the nature fairies to travel to the mainland to change the season. However, Tinker Bell puts her talent to good use by conjuring up several innovations, able to restore the preparations in no time. Fawn stands by Tink's side and uses these new innovations, and in the end, the season is able to change on schedule. In the finale, Fawn and the others travel to the mainland, with Tinker Bell by her side, who is to return the music box she restored to its rightful owner. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the sequel, Fawn is first seen in the mainland, changing the season to the fall. Later on, she attends Fairy Theater and sits alongside Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary. The following days, Fawn spends time on preparations for the blue harvest moon festival, a night where blue pixie dust is bestowed upon Pixie Hollow and the pixie dust tree. Fawn is seen celebrating alongside Iridessa, Sivlermist, and Rosetta on behalf of Tinker Bell's success on providing the blue pixie dust. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Fawn and her friends leave Pixie Hollow for the summer-long camp on the mainland. There, Tinker Bell is captured by a human girl named Lizzie, having Fawn and the others venture off to rescue her. Because of the heavy rain however, the fairies are forced to build a boat to get to Lizzie's house. While making way on the boat, Fawn notices a waterfall ahead, and warns the others to brace themselves. Luckily, Silvermist is able to rescue them. Once they finally reach the human house, Fawn and her friends are attacked by their cat. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame the cat under pressure. A chase pursues before Fawn is able to fine catnip, eventually taming the cat. While Fawn and the others were taming the cat, Vidia was kidnapped by the Lizzie's father and was taken to London for study. Fawn and the others bestow pixie dust upon Lizzie and fly to Vidia's rescue. When all was peaceful again, Fawn and the others had a picnic with Lizzie and her father, who finally understood the error of his ways. Secret of the Wings When it's time for animals to hibernate and retrieve their winter coats, Fawn begins to cross animals over the border to the Winter Woods. One particular bunny is afraid to cross, and tries to evade Fawn. The chase leads to the tinker fairies area where Tinker Bell catches the bunny using a fishing rod-type invention. When Tinker Bell learns that Fawn crosses animals over, Tink offers to help, hoping to journey into the Winter Woods. When the two fairies arrive however, Fawn explains that animal fairies, and all warm fairies, aren't allowed to cross, they just see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake one of the animals that began hibernating too early. While Fawn does this, Tink crosses over the border. Fawn notices and reels Tink back over with the rod. Fawn then notices that the tip Tink's wings were frozen and rushes the tinker to the healing talent fairies. Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa meet with Fawn and Tink at the doctor. Tink recovers easily after her wings were warmed, and the fairies are able to depart. It was then that Tinker Bell told her friends that her wings began to glow when she crossed the border. None of her friends believe her, including Fawn who didn't notice. To find out more, Tink crosses the border once again. When she returns, she tells her friends that she met her long lost sister, Periwinkle, a frost fairy. To allow Periwinkle to visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Fawn assists Tink and her friends in creating a snow making machine. The next day, the fairies introduce Peri to the wonders of the warm regions, showing off their unique abilities in the process. Fawn was able to show Periwinkle her first group of butterflies, something Peri has dreamed of for a while. Soon enough however, Peri begins to become weak because of the heat, so Tink and the others rush her back over to the Winter Woods. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, and Queen Clarion declare that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle may never see each other again for their own safety. Some time afterwards, the snow making machine goes on the fritz and freezes a portion of Pixie Hollow. Fawn and the others destroy the machine, but the half frozen Pixie Hollow throws off the balance of the season. Soon enough, all of Pixie Hollow becomes threatened including the Pixie Dust Tree. To save the tree, Peri and the frost fairies use their frost magic to preserve the tree, thus saving fairy life. In the end, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori allow warm fairies to cross the border. Fawn is last seen enjoying herself in the snow with her friends and the rascally bunny that was afraid to cross earlier. Quest for the Queen Fawn is set to appear in the upcoming ''Tinker Bell film where she and her friends magically swap talents. Fawn becomes a light fairy. Books At the beginning of The Trouble with Tink, Fawn is seen playing fairy tag. Faawn is the central character in Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster with Tinker Bell and the other fairies. The story centers around Fawn, the prank mistress of Pixie Hollow. However, Beck plays a prank on Fawn that was so good, it nearly scared the pixie dust off of her. Throughout more of the story, Fawn and Beck are at an allot prank war. Eventually, Fawn is pranked once again, but this time, Beck is innocent, leaving the true prankster, a mystery. In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, she is seen at the beginning when a baby raccoon was in need of help. She is one of the first fairies to get hit by a berry during the Berry Battle before lunch. She also tried to help negotiate things between the hummingbirds and chipmunks, but failed. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. Other appearances ''Pixie Hollow Games Fawn appears in the television special, representing the animal talent fairies. In a "How Do I Train" short, Fawn picked her teammate through bullfrog-riding. In the end, when no one else was available, her teammate became Buck. At the time of the actual games, Fawn and Buck won the first competition, though the winners overall became Rosetta and her teammate Chloe, much to the delight of Fawn and the others. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Fawn is featured as the hostess of the ''Pixie Hollow mini-game. In the game, Fawn was planning on giving the last few cherries in Pixie Hollow to some baby birds. However, Fawn ate all of the cherries, leaving behind only one seed and in need of a way to get more with the baby birds becoming very anxious. Fawn asks Tink for help and a plan commences. Tink took a twig and drilled a whole into the ground and Fawn placed the last seed within the hole. The hole was covered up and Silvermist sprinkled water on it. Iridessa then came to shed light on the seed and Rosetta used some of her nature ability to make the seed grow faster into a cherry tree, giving the baby birds plenty of cherries to eat. Disney Parks Fawn and her fairy friends meet regularly at Pixie Hollow in Disneyland. In the spring, a topiary of Fawn is featured during the Epcot Flower and Garden Festival. In the Spring of 2010, Fawn, along with the other fairies, was featured in Fairies Primavera at Tokyo DisneySea. Trivia *Her name is a play on the word Fauna, which deals with animals, connecting with her fairy talent. Her name could also be a reference to the name of a baby deer. *Her favorite flowers are Tiger Lilies. *According to the Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on May 14. *Both Fawn and Jessie have similar attributes: both are rather outgoing, like doing similar things, and even have the same hair color and a single braid (only Jessie's braid is a lot shorter than Fawn's). Gallery fawn005b.jpg|Fawn in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Fawn.jpg|Fawn at one of the Disney parks Fawn Fall- 1280x800.jpg|Fawn Wallpaper 468_display.jpg|Fawn with Rosetta and Iridessa Fawn-movie.jpg|Fawn in her autumn outfit fawndisneysea.jpg|A Fawn statue at Tokyo DisneySea may14th.JPG|Fawn In Disneystrology book vlcsnap-2013-02-15-16h01m42s210.png 1361277278_youloveit_ru_fei_disnei_kartinki01.jpg Fawn.01.png Fawn.02.png|Fawn gets excited. Fawn.03.png|Fawn with Vidia. Fawn.04.png Fawn.05.png|Fawn gets shocked. fawnautograph.jpg|Fawn's signature. External links *Fawn on the Disney Fairies Wiki Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Tomboys Category:Mischievous characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters